kindergartenfandomcom-20200214-history
Penny
'''Penny '''was the daughter of the Female Principal and the secondary antagonist in Kindergarten 2. Appearance Penny has blond hair and brown eyes. She wears a blue dress and a blue scrunchie in her hair. She is often seen smiling. Personality Penny is a nice, shy girl that has a hard time making friends. She is always very friendly, even though many characters do not like her. When the Protagonist first meets her in the school yard, she quickly asks to be friends after introducing herself. If the protagonist accepts her friendship, Penny gives him a friendship bracelet. Missions: Flowers for Diana (Dr. Danner's Mission) * During this mission, the Protagonist drops a beehive on her. The bees sting her, causing her to scream and cry. The Protagonist will get the purple flower from Cindy for this. * She later appears in the science class. Opposites Attract (Buggs' Mission) *This mission reveals that Penny is "an android of some sort" as said to the Protagonist by Monty. *Penny will kill Carla and Buggs if not given her doll. *In science class, you can activate the Magnet, thus causing Penny's head to fly off, and Dr. Danner will then fly away on his Jetpack. A Tale of Two Janitors (The Janitor's Mission) *During Recess/Study Hall, she falls down the steps after tripping on them, searching for The Janitor. (This requires a toy car to do so) Cain's not Able (Felix's Mission) *During recess Cindy wants Felix to shake the beehive and make it fall on Penny, *The Protagonist must plant the...stuff near the tree and alert Penny by telling her it's there. *While she looks for it, shake the tree so the bees sting her, and she runs away. If you can dodge a Nugget (Nugget's Mission) *Cindy gives the Protagonist some gum and says to put it on Penny's hair. *When the gum is put on her hair, she will prepare her laser to kill the Protagonist. *When this happens, press the yellow button on the "Faculty Remote" to disable it. Creature Feature (Lily and Billy's Mission) *At the beginning of the day, if done correctly, Penny will shoot off the sewer grate, freeing Nugget, meaning the Protagonist can drop the remote down it. *She will later join the Protagonist, Lily, and Billy to confront her mother, the Kindergarten 2 Principal. *Her Mother will shoot her head off, which can then be used to knock her into the green goo. *She will thank the Protagonist for giving her death meaning and her involvement in this mission ends here. Trivia * Penny is an android, explaining why she's always aware of hidden contraband. * She apparently was attacked by one of the brown monsters,and had a lot of things replaced with robotic parts to make her "better". (as the Principal tells you in "Creature Feature") * The principal made her into an android to help her, but when she shoots her head off, she says she can just, "rebuild her with more upgrades." * You can befriend her and this opens up a part of the storyline. * Penny is powered by fuel created by the green goo produced by the mutated children under the school. This green goo also seems to be drinkable as Agnes can be seen drinking it and even requests that she wants green goo during the "A Tale of Two Janitors" Mission. * Penny is equipped with a laser beam which is used to kill you when you get sent to the principal's office. It can be disabled by pressing the yellow button on the "Faculty Remote". The Laser is obtainable via Buggs mission. * Penny shares a few traits with Jerome, since their parents are both principals. They also both cry at some point during the game, and their parents also play a big role in the final missions where they both have a lair full of monsters. * Despite Ms. Margaret being her aunt, Penny is never seen interacting with her. * Coincidentally, she has a few similarities to a character of the same name in the show RWBY, Penny Polendina: *# They are both robots. *# They are both friendly and happy in general. *# In Opposites Attract, Penny can be ripped in half by magnets. In an episode of RWBY named PvP, Penny Polendina got ripped by Pyrrha Nikos, who has magnetic powers. *# Penny is controlled by the faculty remote, similar to a puppet controlled by strings. Penny Polendina is also similar to Pinocchio, who is a puppet. (Click this for more information). *# Penny can shoot lasers from her eyes. Penny Polendina used to be able to shoot a giant laser beam from her swords. *# (Bonus fact) RWBY's creator is named Monty Oum, similar to Monty in the game. * Penny's also similar to Astro Boy, as they used to be humans but they both died and revived as robots. * Most of Penny's deaths consist of her losing her head. __FORCETOC__